Don't be afraid of the dark
by MidnightMare247
Summary: Amy has one big fear that she can't overcome. The fear of the dark. When Amy starts having disturbing nightmares, she sets out to find the truth about a myth that she thinks can help her. And myths aren't always a lie.
1. Breaking point

**Yellow! This is MidnightMare247! Today I am presenting another Shadamy horror story. I didn't borrow any ideas, from anything or anyone. I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains blood, profanity, violence, weapons, gore and partial nudity. Rated M for Mature content.**

* * *

_Tuck yourself in,_

_Rest your tired eyes,_

_Don't forget to,_

_Turn off the lights._

_I'll always be here,_

_I'll always be alright,_

_I just ask one thing,_

_Don't fear the night._

_I will not leave,_

_I will always care,_

_I will not go,_

_I'll always be there._

_Although I love you,_

_With all my heart,_

_The moon can't guide you,_

_Don't be afraid of the dark._

**Chapter** **1:**

Amy gasped and shot her eyes open. She instantly sat up as tears and sweat still traveled down her face. She shot her head in random directions, only to find herself in her bedroom. She must've had that nightmare again. She's been having that same nightmare for about a week, and each night it gets worse and worse.

She calmed herself down, wiping the sweat and tears off her face. She twisted the small knob on her lamp, making her lamplight brighter. She was afraid of the dark, and has been ever since she was a child. Would she ever tell anyone? Maybe not. But she wanted to.

She wanted to tell someone who understood. She didn't want to just talk about her fear of the dark; she wanted to talk about her nightmare. She didn't want to just tell someone like Sonic, who wasn't really scared of anything. She didn't want to tell Tails, for he might not understand either. Knuckles was just too hard-headed and wouldn't give her good advice at all. Cream was way too young, and wouldn't understand her nightmare. Rouge wouldn't really care.

Shadow? Would Shadow truly care? Would Shadow truly understand? He was a dark and mysterious hedgehog, but you can't judge a book by its cover. She wanted to get to know him a little bit more before jumping into conclusions. Besides, Amy and Shadow barely know each other. They're practically strangers.

So Amy made a mental note to 'hang out' with Shadow sometime, so that she could talk to him about her nightmare and her fear of the dark. And so, Amy went back to sleep.

* * *

Sonic and friends were all at the park, having a picnic the next day. It was bright and sunny outside today. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and even Rouge all showed up. But Amy and Cream hadn't come yet. Sonic was running around the field, Tails was laying the blanket down, Knuckles was tapping his foot impatiently and Rouge was laying the food down on the blanket.

"What's taking them so long!?" Knuckles asked.

"Calm down Knucky, they're probably on their way right now." Rouge said.

"Well they need to hurry up, and don't call me Knucky!"

Rouge then spotted a black and red hedgehog in the corner of her eyes. Shadow the hedgehog was laying on a tree branch in a tree. He was indeed asleep. He hadn't expected Sonic and his friends would show up.

"Hey Shadow. Didn't expect to see you around." Rouge said.

"What are you doing here Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Shadow? I didn't know you liked coming to this park." Tails said.

Shadow simply ignored them all. He was in no mood for Sonic and his friends right now. Sonic skidded to a stop and ran up to the tree Shadow was in.

"Hey Shadow. What's up?" Sonic asked.

Shadow groaned. He found Sonic the most annoying. He could even tolerate Cream and Cheese more than Sonic. Sonic ran up on the tree and stood in front of Shadow, who was still laying down on his side.

"Come on Shadow, join us. We're having a picnic, and you really need to have some fun for once."

"Go away." Shadow said.

Shadow pushed Sonic off of the tree, but he quickly landed on his feet.

"Shadow, if you join us, I promise I'll leave you alone." Sonic said.

Shadow sighed. He knew that Sonic wasn't going to give up until he had his way. He sat up, staring at the small group. They were all grinning, hoping Shadow would join them. Well, except for Knuckles. He was still mad because Amy and Cream still hadn't showed up yet.

Shadow inhaled and exhaled deeply before jumping off the branch and sitting with the group. They all soon seen Amy heading over to the tent. Sonic was preparing to run away from Amy, assuming she would chase him like always. But Amy wasn't going to chase anyone today. She didn't look like herself; her dress was flattened, her usually enthusiastic attitude wasn't shown on her face and she was dragging herself towards the picnic blanket.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Amy said.

She sat on her knees and placed her hands on her lap. She glanced at all the confused expressions her friends had on their faces. Shadow was actually surprised. He never knew Amy would start acting so dull,so suddenly. Amy took a longer glance at Shadow. She was shocked that he actually decided to join them, but hid that shock and looked back down at the ground.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

Amy half-smiled, acknowledging his concern, but she let that smile slip from her face.

"I'm fine...Just tired." Amy said

She was telling the truth; she was tired, and wanted to go back to sleep. But she knew that sleeping all day wouldn't solve her nightmare problem. However, she lied about feeling 'fine'.

"Where's Cream and Cheese?" Tails asked.

Amy shrugged. She thought Cream had already showed up. Everyone exchanged glances, except for Shadow and Amy. Shadow stared at Amy for quite a long time. He was studying and examining her new actions and appearance. He was curious on why Amy was acting this way. Which was odd, because the ultimate lifeform and the pink hedgehog usually don't communicate with each other, at all.

But Shadow's interest for Amy was rising, for he desperately wanted to know why Amy was so dull. Sonic and friends just shrugged and began their picnic by eating their food and having their conversation. Amy sat silently, chewing her sandwich as Shadow watched. Although she tried to hide it, Shadow noticed that she repeatedly took glances at Shadow.

Amy couldn't resist the urge to keep looking at Shadow. She wanted to tell Shadow how she felt, so badly. But she knew she would be making a mistake. Or at least, that's what she thought.

"So, what's your biggest fear, Amy?" Tails asked.

Amy shot back to reality. She hadn't even entirely heard his question, so she just shrugged.

"Has anyone ever heard the story about a little girl who was afraid of the dark?" Rouge asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, this is what happened. A little girl named Morisa was afraid of the dark, so she lit her house on fire so that the fire can light her way in the darkness. The end." Rouge said.

Everyone blinked with confusion.

"That, was a short story." Tails said

"Well, the real story was kind of descriptive and longer, but I just got straight to the point."

"It's not a story if you go straight to the point!" Knuckles said.

Rouge giggled.

"I know, but just imagine it. How hilarious is that!?"

Rouge busted out laughing while everyone, besides Amy and Shadow, started giggling and snickering. Amy's eye literally twitched.

"What's so funny about a girl burning down her own home, because of a fear she couldn't escape from?" Amy asked.

"Anyone can escape from their fears. That's why it's so funny!" Rouge said.

"I agree, if she was really afraid, she would've at least tried to overcome her fear of the dark." Tails said.

"Maybe she did try."

"That's not what the story said." Rouge cut in

Amy clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. Shadow immediately noticed this, and directed his full attention to Amy. She tried her absolute best to hide her rage. But everyone noticed

"Calm down, Amy. We're just joking around." Knuckles said.

"Amy, don't you think your being a little too sensitive right now?" Sonic asked

Sonic tried his best to say it nicely, but no matter how he said it, Amy took it offensively.

"I'm not being sensitive!" Amy yelled. "All of you are being bullies!"

"But it's just a story; it's not like it really happened."

"But would've it did?"

Sonic kind of snickered.

"Than I hope she's got insurance." Sonic said.

Everyone besides Amy and Shadow busted out laughing again. Shadow watched as Amy's anger grew. Amy usually always gets angry, so it shouldn't have been a big deal, especially for Shadow. But something was different this time. She seemed to actually care for the little girl they were talking about. And Shadow could see her watery eyes about to let loose tears. Shadow knew he had to do something; he couldn't just watch. And why does he have such big feelings for Amy all of a sudden.

Amy began to boil up. She kept putting herself in the little girl's position, and she kept getting angrier and angrier. Finally, she could no longer handle it. She snatched her hammer out and charged at Sonic, who was still laughing and didn't notice. Amy really wanted to silence that blue hedgehog once and for all. Evil thoughts of crushing his skull rushes through her. But just as the hammer was about to hit Sonic's head, a pair of gloves hands held the top of the hammer, preventing it from hitting Sonic. Shadow was the one who was holding the hammer. He snapped the hammer in half, and watched as the pieces fell on the ground.

Everyone stopped laughing. Amy screamed and tried launching herself at Sonic, but Shadow held her back. He wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and made sure she didn't charge at Sonic. Her arms were loose and free as she tried struggling to get out of Shadow's hold. But Shadow was stronger than Amy. Amy soon calmed down and stopped herself after realizing what she just did. She panted, for she wore herself out. Shadow was still holding Amy tightly, making sure she didn't harm Sonic. Even though he wouldn't usually mind Amy attacking Sonic. But something was different about this attack. It actually looked like she was trying to kill him.

Amy, after finally catching her breath, inhaled and exhaled deeply. Shadow slowly loosened his grip, and eventually released Amy. That was the first time Shadow ever touched Amy. Amy was too afraid and nervous to look at Shadow, who stood behind her. She was also embarrassed. Shadow honestly didn't know how to feel. He didn't except it, in fact, no one did. Well, he did expect it, but not like this. Amy glanced at her friends shocked and confused facial expression. Sonic was the most shocked and confused.

Amy frowned at Sonic after remembering why she attempted to attack Sonic. She turned around, avoiding eye contact with Shadow, who was staring at her.

"Faker..." Amy said to Sonic

Shadow was then surprised. He never would've guessed that Amy of all people would call Sonic of all people of faker. And with that, Amy walked back to her house.

* * *

Nighttime arrived, and Amy was getting ready for bed. She just changed her attire into pajamas and ate dinner. She slid into bed, making sure to turn the lamp light on. She used to keep the ceiling lights on, ever since she was a child. But she soon began to turn the ceiling light off and use her lamp light instead.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard a thud coming from outside her bedroom. She gasped and threw her blanket over top of her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to fall asleep. And once she fell asleep, she had that nightmare again.


	2. The Mystery

**Chapter 2:**

Amy had awoken in the middle of the night, again. She had just awakened from her terrible nightmare that continued every night. I bet you're wondering what her nightmare was about. Well, it went something like, this.

_-__**Nightmare-**_

_Amy ran down the long, endless halls of the abandon building she was in. She had no clue where exactly she was, but she knew she was being chased. Screams of pain and fear were echoing throughout the hallway, making Amy frightened beyond meanings._

_Gory sights of people getting tortured and murdered were seen through the glass windows of each door._

_"Aaaaammmmyyyyyyy." A sweet yet twisted voice of a little girl said. "Come play with me."_

_"Leave me alone! Please!" Amy yelled._

_Her feet were feeling heavier and the hallways were getting darker. The little girl behind her ran faster and faster, getting closer and closer to Amy as her surroundings got darker. Amy screamed in terror, after running into pitch black darkness._

**-Reality-**

Amy gasped and shot her head up. The clock beside her read 2:45 AM, which meant it was still very early in the morning. Amy sighed and threw her pillow across the room in anger. She grabbed another pillow, buried her face in it and screamed in anger.

All this stress was making her angry, and she wished her nightmare could just permanently end already. She sighed as the lamp light shone. She sat up and headed towards the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water in her face before staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Her skin looked pale, and her eyes were red. Her quills were messy and tear stains were on her cheeks. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in an entire week. That's when the nightmare began. She didn't know why she started having nightmares, so she back tracked what she did last Saturday.

_-__**Flashback-**_

_It was a beautiful Saturday in Mobius. The sun was shining quite brightly, and the sky was a very light blue. Amy had just entered the memorial library of Mobius. She never realized it before, but she really enjoyed reading. If Tails hadn't gotten her that book about love for her birthday last month, she would've never been going to libraries._

_When she walked in, she looked around. Humans and Mobians of all ages were reading, searching for books or were on the computer. It was quiet, but you could still hear giggling coming from some of the kids who were reading a funny picture book._

_Amy happily made her way towards the fictional section. Fairy tails and creative books seemed to interest her the most. But as she walked towards the section of books, a book in the mythology section caught her eye. She shrugged and walked towards the book._

_It had a dusty brown coved with big boldly black words that read 'Little Miss Pitch Black' on it. Amy didn't know why this book caught her attention, but she couldn't stop reading the title. Why would someone name a book, Lil Miss Pitch Black? Amy wanted to know. So she checked out the book._

_While checking out the book however, the librarian lady glanced at Amy as if she was hiding something. The librarian was a human being who was 40 something years old, but still looked quite young. She had chestnut-colored hair with matching eyes and light skin. She was staring at Amy with a suspicious look. sighed and scanned it before handing it to Amy._

_"Is there a problem?" Amy asked the librarian._

_"N-No ma'am, I just..." The librarian trailed off._

_The librarian sighed again._

_"Have a nice day."_

-**End of Flashback**-

Amy remembered checking that book out. She headed back to her bedroom and pulled it out of her dresser. She hadn't read it yet, and figured, why not? She flipped to the first page and read the story. The story read,

_There once was a little girl who lived in an old house, beside a graveyard in a very deep forest. The place was dark, and even in the morning, there was hardly light in the sky. The little girl lived with her parents, who no longer loved one another. They always argued with each other, not caring that their poor daughter had to listen to their hateful words._

_So the little girl often isolated herself from everyone, by locking herself in her bedroom. She wanted friends, very badly, but she lived so far away from any city or neighborhood. She never knew what it was like to have friends. And the darkness, always scared her._

_She was indeed afraid of the dark, and always wished the sun would rise and shine brightly upon her and her family. Maybe all the darkness was the reason her parents were so mean to each other all the time. She always felt like something was in her closet or under her bed. Her parents still attempted to be nice to their child, so they bought her a small nightlight._

_She admired the bright light as if she were holding a miniature sun in her bare hands. And she would use the small light every night. One day, her parents divorced with each other and both moved out of the house. The mother thought the father took the little girl, and the father thought the mother took the little girl. But they both left her at the house._

_The little girl was so alone and afraid, and soon her nightlight didn't seem to help anymore. She couldn't escape the dark reality, and suicidal thoughts were to scary for her to commit. She was going insane. So she found a box of matches underneath her parents old bed. She lit the matches up and set the house on fire._

_The light of the fire made the little girl feel so happy, that she danced and jumped around the house as if it was a party. But she soon got buried underneath the ground when the house started falling apart. She was officially dead. Was she? A few years later, she-_

All of the other pages out. Amy recognized the story. This must've been the same story Rouge was talking about. There was defiantly nothing funny about this. And if this was the same story Rouge was talking about, than the little girl's name must be Morisa.

Amy needed to know more; she needed to find the rest of the pages. She wanted to know whether or not this was a myth or a true story. Even though she knew her friends would've told her it was a myth. But she no longer cared what they said. These were HER thoughts and HER choices, so if anyone was going to stop HER, it would be HER.

Amy saw small bolded and black words, printed on the back cover of the book. It read,

**Full forest, 41008, Holmes area**

That must've been the address. So it had to be real. Amy closed the book and slid it back in her dresser. She was going to turn on her ceiling light, but when she flipped the switch, it didn't come on. She repeatedly flipped the switch, hoping the ceiling light would finally turn on. But the light remained off. Amy sighed and grabbed a flashlight from her drawer on her dresser.

She tried turning it on, but it wouldn't turn on. She thought she was going crazy, until she realized it didn't have any batteries. So she headed towards kitchen, knowing she stored her batteries in the top cabinet with all her other tools and energy sources (chargers, batteries, etc).

Once she pulled out the batteries, she closed the cabinet and turned around. She seen a big lump hiding behind the kitchen counter. It looked like some kind of balled up blanket, but it looked like it slowly moving, like a slug. Amy gasped and sped walked towards her bedroom.

She put the batteries in her flashlight and turned it on. She sighed in relief once it turned on and pointed it towards her closet. She always feared what was inside her closet when it wasn't daytime. She slowly twisted the doorknob, and yanked the closet door open. She pointed her flashlight inside the closet, but saw nothing but clothes.

Good, because that's exactly what she was looking for. She pulled out a black jacket one of her old childhood friends gave her for Christmas, and pulled out a pair of black boots that looked just like hers, except they were jet black. She took of her boots and replaced them with the black ones, then put her black jacket over top of dress.

She removed her headband and zipped up her jacket before putting her hoodie over top of her head. She grabbed a small black handbag and packed a flashlight, batteries, a camera, a cellphone, and she hesitantly packed her handgun. Yes, Amy had a handgun. She remembered receiving it from Shadow. She also remembered why.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Amy backed up at the end of an alley, swinging her hammer at the group of men who were trying to hurt her. They didn't find Amy a threat at all, even though she had a look of bravery on her face._

_"S-Stay back!" Amy yelled._

_"Make us." The leader said._

_Just as they were about to attack, a black blur came rushing in and spin dashed the leader. The leader fell backwards and growled at the red and black hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog. Shadow took care of the other two gang members easily, by throwing a few chaos spears at them._

_The leader of the gang growled and launched himself at Shadow. Since the leader was a porcupine, he had the ability to shoot the the needles on his body at Shadow. Shadow easily dogged the needles and uppercut the leader. The leader fell on his back against the cold ground of the alley._

_He growled, noticing his crew had fled._

_"This isn't over, hedgehog." The porcupine leader said._

_And with that, the porcupine fled from the fight. Amy was relieved. She walked up to Shadow who had his back towards Amy. She happily thanked him._

_"Thanks Shadow. I'm really-"_

_Shadow pulled out a black handgun and held it out to Amy. Confusingly glanced at the gun before before looking back up at Shadow._

_"That hammer can't protect you forever." Shadow said._

_Amy understood what he meant, and hesitantly touched the gun. Her hand was shaking with fear. She picked up the object and held it close to her face, so she could study the details better. She never held such a weapon before, and she knew this handgun was a lot more dangerous than her hammer._

_She was going to need a lot of responsibility if she's ever gonna use that gun. Shadow sped off back to his previous plans, leaving Amy alone in the alley._

-**Reality-**

It was one of the rare times when Shadow actually talked to Amy. And Amy was a lot more mature since then. Knowing she had such an item in her possession, changed her attitude and perspectives. She set the handgun in her handbag, making sure she had bullets in the barrel. Sure enough, she did. When she turned around to exit the bedroom, she immediately saw that same balled-up-towel looking figure, sitting at the doorway. Her lamp light only provided little light, so she couldn't really see it. She grabbed the flashlight and held it in one hand, and grabbed the handgun and held it in the other hand.

She pointed both the objects at the figure while her hands violently shook with fear. She gulped, preparing herself for anything. And very slowly, she flipped the flashlight on. Turns out it really was just a balled-up-towel on the floor in the middle of the doorway. Amy sighed in relief and put her handgun away.

'Wait, how did the towel get here in the first place?' Amy thought.

Amy felt an uneasy feeling, but shook it away and headed towards the front door. She exited her home and locked the doors behind her with her house keys. She entered her gray truck which she received right after she got her driver's license. She didn't know why she refused to drive it so much. She put on her seatbelt and started the car up before pulling out of the parking lot. She had no clue where Full Forest, Holmes area or house 41008 was. So she turned on her cellphone and activated her GPS, which then led her to her destination. While she was driving through Station Square, her stomach growled loudly. Amy slowed to a stop near a corner store and entered the store

She paid for a few chocolate bars, miscellaneous candies, gummy bears and potato chips. She knew she was going to be hungry during her investigation, and she knew she might not make it back home for a while. When she exited the store, she bumped into the ultimate lifeform himself, Shadow the hedgehog. She fell on her bottom and looked up at Shadow. Shadow couldn't tell who bumped into him for a second, because Amy was wearing different attire. So he examined her before frowning at her. But he then realized it was Amy, and softened his frown. Amy was about to lift herself up, but then noticed that Shadow was offering his hand to her.

Amy was surprised, for she never realized how much of a gentleman he was. Amy accepted his offer and allowed Shadow to lift her up. She grabbed his gloved hand and watched as Shadow pulled her up without any struggle. Amy dusted herself off and looked back up at Shadow.

"Thank you." Amy said.

Shadow examined her once more. He didn't have the slightest clue why she was wearing such clothing. Unless it had something to do with what happened at the picnic yesterday. Amy noticed his confused expression, and decided that telling Shadow wouldn't be such a problem.

"I-I'm solving a mystery, and I don't want to be seen or noticed. W-Would you like to join me?" Amy asked.

She was really hoping for a yes. After all, she was supposed to 'hang out' with Shadow because she wanted to see if he could handle her nightmare problem. Shadow looked up at Amy with his usual frown on his face.

"What kind of mystery?" Shadow asked.

Amy twirled her fingers around while staring at them.

"Well, I have to find these pages about this little girl, whose house caught on fire. And I'm hoping I could find out more about the little girl." Amy explained.

"Are you talking about the story Rouge told us at the picnic?" Shadow asked with a are-you-serious tone.

"Well, yes, but there's more to the story. I read the book, and-"

"I don't have time for this foolishness."

Shadow started walking away.

"Wait! Shadow! Don't leave!" Amy yelled to him.

But Shadow simply ignored her begging and continued walking away down the sidewalk. Amy reached out to him.

"The story is real! I just know it! And I can prove it! I can show you the truth! I..."

Amy's ears folded back. She let her hand fall back to her side. Truth-be-told, she just didn't want to be alone. She was afraid. Would've she got lost, or hurt, or worse? Amy's curiosity and fear were battling one another in her head.

"I don't want to do this alone..."

Amy said.

Shadow stopped in his tracks with his back still facing Amy. He peeked at her in his peripheral vision. Her eyes shown that she was lonely and desperate. Shadow didn't know why, but it was becoming extremely difficult to resist those sad jade eyes.

He sighed and turned his body towards Amy.

"Why don't you ask Sonic if he wants to go with you?" Shadow asked.

Amy frowned and crossed her arms.

"Because he's a faker. Besides, he doesn't even take things seriously. He's always joking around as if reality is a joke. And he doesn't know when to stop goofing off. He's just too childish." Amy explained.

Shadow was shocked once more. Amy was Sonic's top number one fangirl, and now all of a sudden he's too childish?

"Isn't that what you liked about him?" Shadow asked.

Amy was silent for a second.

"I don't know anymore. I guess I only liked him because he was a hero..." Amy said.

Amy was getting more and more sorrowful at the thought of Sonic, but frowned and brushed her sorrow off.

"But he isn't the only hero that exist. So I don't care about him anymore. Me and Sonic are nothing but friends, if we're even that."

Shadow could still see the glint of sorrow in her eyes. Did Rouge's joke and Sonic's response offend her that badly? Or did something else happen...? Shadow sighed once more and walked up to Amy.

"I'll go with you." Shadow said.

Amy snapped back to reality.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to solve this so-called 'mystery' with you, so that it satisfies you. I have no real interest in this mystery of yours." Shadow said.

Amy smiled in relief.

"Thanks, Shadow." Amy said.

"Whatever..." Shadow responded.

Shadow got into the passenger's seat as Amy got into the driver's seat. And with that, Amy and Shadow drove off into their destination.


	3. We all fall down

**Chapter 3:**

Amy and Shadow were driving were a long time. Amy didn't have the slightest clue where to go, so her GPS led her. When Amy told Shadow where she was headed, Shadow chaos controlled Amy and himself including the truck to their destination.

"You could've told me you had a chaos emerald." Amy said.

Amy and Shadow got out of the truck and examined their surroundings. They appeared to be in some sort of forest with very tall trees. The trees had dark bark and no leaves, yet it was still difficult to see anything else other than trees. The sky still dark, for it was nighttime, making it more difficult to see. Twigs, sticks, branches and dirt covered the ground.

"This must be Full Forest." Amy said.

Amy took out her flashlight and flicked it on.

"Hold this."

Amy handed Shadow the flashlight and took out her camera. She took a few pictures of what the inside of the forest looked like, and then she took out her tape recorder.

She clicked the button and spoke.

"Documentary 1. I'm in Full Forest with Shadow, and it seems to be very dark. The trees look creepy and the sky is also dark. We're now headed towards house 41008." Amy said in the tape recorder.

Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes before examining the forest. It looked odd, and he felt as if he was being, watched.

"Shadow, could you teleport us to Holmes Area? That's where the house is located." Amy said.

Shadow raised his hand in the air, ready to yell "Chaos control", but the chaos emerald wasn't in his hand. Shadow looked around, hoping he just dropped it. But it was no where in sight.

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked.

"I...I can't find the emerald." Shadow said.

"Stop joking around, Shadow."

Shadow glared at Amy. It was pretty obvious that Shadow wasn't the type of guy to joke around, especially in situations like these. Amy hated when Shadow looked at her that way; it made her feel guilty and sad. But she just brushes it off.

"Sorry." Amy said.

Amy avoided eye contact as Shadow continued looking for the chaos emerald. They couldn't teleport there, or drive there because there were too many trees in the way.

"We can just walk." Amy said.

"We have to find the emerald first." Shadow said.

"Shadow, I'm sure it'll come up sooner or later."

"And would've it doesn't? How do you suppose we get back home then?"

"My GPS."

Amy waved her cellphone in front of Shadow's face. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"That worthless hunk of metal isn't going to get us anywhere." Shadow said.

Amy shook her head.

"Whatever you say Shadow."

Amy and Shadow started looking for Holmes Area where house 41008 was located. Amy and Shadow constantly heard twigs snapping and felt as if they were being watched. They tried to dismiss it, but the more they heard twigs snapping, the more uncomfortable they felt. Eventually, they made it out of the forest, and sure enough, they found house 41008.

Amy couldn't believe her eyes. She expected the house to be burnt down and broken. Why was it still standing? It did look old and unstable, but the book said that the house had fallen and broken apart. This made Amy even more curious. Amy and Shadow both studied the house. The house was very big and the made of wood painted black. There were about five noticeable windows

The front porch had two big chairs on it and one small chair with a teddy bear sitting in it. The teddy bear looked fresh, as if someone just came by and dropped it off. It was a brown teddy bear with black beady eyes and frilly fur. Amy took a picture of the house before stepping onto the front porch with Shadow.

Amy hesitantly knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, hoping to receive a response. But she still didn't get an answer. She was going to knock again, but Shadow simply pushed the door open and looked at Amy with a was-that-so-hard look. Amy pouted and crossed her arms.

"Just because its abandoned, doesn't mean a ghost doesn't live here, or something." Amy said.

They walked in and immediately noticed they were in the living room. The living room looked old and scary. There were weird statues standing on one corner and everything was either black, gray, brown or a dark color. Amy took a picture of the living room and took out her tape recorder. Amy clicked the button.

"Documentary 2. Shadow and I are in the living room of the house. It looks creepy and dull, but We're pretty sure there is a clue around here somewhere." Amy said.

Amy clicked the button and put the tape recorder away. Shadow was still examining the living room, until something caught his attention. A small note was sticking out from beneath the couch. Shadow walked over to the couch and crouched down to get it. He unfolded the piece of notebook paper read it. It read,

**The light is coming, the darkness is fading, and our time is almost up! I don't wanna die! I want to sleep! I want to sleep in eternal darkness!**

The hand writing looked sloppy as if someone was rushing. Shadow assumed a mental person wrote this. Pretty soon, Amy came over to him and read the note. She was also confused.

"Where did you find that?" Amy asked.

Shadow pointed towards the couch. Amy got on her knees and took out her flashlight. She crawled into her stomach, staring at the darkness underneath the couch. She heard what sounded like growling and seen a pair of what appeared to be red eyes. She gasped and flinched.

She was about to back away and let Shadow handle it, but for some odd reason, she wanted to impress Shadow. She didn't know why she felt it all of a sudden, but she wanted Shadow to know how strong and brave she was. She peeked up at Shadow, who confusingly glanced at her.

Amy, after inhaling and exhaling, looked back underneath the couch. The eyes were still there. She very slowly took out her flashlight, pointed it underneath the couch and flipped the flashlight on.

Immediately, a black cat hissed and pounced on Amy. Amy gasped and fell on her back. The black cat scratched her face, leaving three red scratches across her left eye. Amy yelped in pain as the cat ran off, hissing at Amy one last time. Shadow immediately got on his knees and examined Amy.

"Amy, are you alright?" Shadow asked.

Amy groaned and nodded. Shadow lifted her off the carpet and stood her on her feet. Amy could feel drops of blood trickle down her face. The cat scratched her face pretty damn deep.

"Amy, look at me." Shadow ordered.

Amy lifted her head and opened her right eye so that she could see Shadow. She couldn't open her left eye because blood was trickling down her eyelid. Shadow didn't like the way she looked right now. So he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. Amy blushed a tint of light pink after noticing Shadow was holding her hand.

Shadow finally found the bathroom and pulled Amy inside. He turned on the faucet, and the water surprisingly still worked. He pulled Amy over to the sink, grabbed a rag from the edge of the sink and soaked the rag with water. He ringed the water out of the rag and gently rubbed it against Amy's scratches, wiping away the blood.

It was cold at first, but it soon felt better for Amy. Shadow wanted to use rubbing alcohol so that it doesn't become infected, but he couldn't find any. When he wiped the blood away, he set the rag down and motioned for Amy to follow him out of the bathroom. Amy didn't know why, but that felt like a special moment.

Amy and Shadow entered the parents bedroom. Just like every other room in the house, the bedroom looked gloomy, dull and scary. Amy spotted what appeared to be a journal, resting on the edge of the bed. Amy hesitantly walked over to the diary and picked it up.

She blew the dust off the journal before brushing some leftover dust off with her hand. The journal was brown and the cover was made of leather. It had a small gold lock on it and needed a key to open it. Amy shoved the journal in her bag and continued searching the room.

Shadow was a tad bit interested in this mystery now, but still didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. He thought it was only fair if Amy told him what's going on first. He walked over to Amy and tapped on her shoulder. Amy turned around and looked at Shadow.

"What exactly led you to this mystery?" Shadow asked.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"What persuaded you to locate this house? What knowledge are you hoping to gain? What made you so interested in this place? And what mystery are we trying to solve!?" Shadow asked impatiently.

Amy didn't know if she was ready to tell him about her nightmare; she didn't know if he'd understand yet.

"I, well, you see-"

Before Amy could finish, all the blinds and curtains in the house mysteriously closed. All the doors and windows shut, and any light source that was in the house shut off. Amy and Shadow were startled and confused, for it was now pitch black.

"Sh-Shadow, where are you!? What's going-"

Before Amy could finish, both Amy and Shadow felt the ground beneath them collapse. Amy and Shadow were now falling down, still in pitch darkness. Shadow tried to do something, but a large object fell on his head, causing him to lose conscious. And before Amy could reach impact, she too lost conscious.


	4. Stayin alive

**Chapter 4: **

Amy groaned as she began to wake up. Her head was aching as well as her back. She felt like she was laying on hard and cold metal. Amy fluttered her eyes open, only to see darkness. She began to panic. Her fear of the dark began to control her. She looked up, knowing that's where she fell from. But it was too dark to see what caused the fall. She wanted Shadow, oh so badly. She began to regret going on this mystery. She felt her handbag on the ground and picked it. And she soon seen a dot of orange light coming from the right side of her.

She stood up and headed towards the light. Her feet felt heavy and her body felt weak, but all she cared about was getting to that orange light. The hallway she was walking down looked both peculiar and familiar, but she didn't put much thought into it. When she got to the room with the orange light, she peeked from behind the wall.

Someone was crouched down in front of a small fire. The fire must've been the orange light she seen. Amy could see a person's shadow. Amy walked into the empty room which had nothing but a small fire and someone in front of the fire in the room. Amy was about to greet the person in hopes that he or she could lead her out of this mess.

But before she could, the person turned around. Amy gasped and screamed after seeing the person's appearance. The person was a woman whose eyelids were burnt off. She wore a coat made of flesh and her skin was gray. Tears were trailing down her cheeks. Blood coated her gray skin and she insanely grinned at Amy.

"Hi, I'm Heather. I burnt my eyelids off so that I would never have to see darkness again! All I have to do is stare at this fire, FOREVER! *Insane laughter*!" The woman said.

Amy shook her head with disbelief. Her eyes were still wide in horror and terror.

"And I made myself a coat. Do you like it? It's made of my parent's, my brother's and my sister's flesh! Not only can I be warm forever, away from the cold darkness, but now I can forever be connected with my family! *Insane laughter*!"

Heather pulled out a lighter and a butcher knife, stood up and started walking towards Amy.

"Want to be my friend? Well, first I want you to forever stare at the light with me, so we can forever be warm and out of the cold darkness. Come here-"

"Get away from me!" Amy yelled.

Heather launched herself at Amy and tried to stabbed her ankle, so that she would be still. Amy ran down a different hallway that led to different directions. She didn't stop running until she was officially away from that crazy woman. And when she was, she stopped and panted for air.

Amy rested her hands on her knees and regained herself. She shivered in the coldness, adjusting to what just happened. She didn't know where she was or how she got here, but she defiantly wanted to leave. Amy started walking down a hallway that provided orange lightbulbs on the edge of the walls.

Some of the lightbulbs were flickering. When Amy reached the end of the hallway, she opened the door and entered the room. This room was big and looked like some sort of auditorium. But it was messy and the only lights were the lit candles that stood on the stage. Amy confusingly pulled out her tape recorder and clicked the button. She started to whisper.

"Documentary 3. I think I'm in an auditorium. I don't really know how I got here, but I met this crazy lady named 'Heather' and she-"

Before Amy could finish, a sound of an aluminum can dropping on the stage floor echoed throughout the auditorium. Amy stood silently, staring at the can, wondering how it fell off the ground. Amy gulped and continued talking.

"She tried to attack me. I-I can't find Shadow, and I'm really scared. I hope I can make out of here."

Amy clicked her tape recorder off, and then noticed something. Amy had a flashlight! How could she forget!? Amy immediately pulled her flashlight out of her handbag and clicked it on. She felt relieved that she actually had some mobile light with her. She pointed her flashlight at the stage, ensuring that no one was on the stage.

She then searched for clues underneath the auditorium seats. After a while, she found a key. It was small big silver key, and it didn't go to the journal her and Shadow found in the parent's bedroom. She put the key in her handbag and soon heard something. It sounded like a clicking sound, coming from a door on the side of the auditorium which had a big 'Exit' sign on top.

Amy gulped and hesitantly headed towards the exit door. A small window was on the door, allowing you to see through it. Amy peeked through the window and looked around. She seen a small distorted creature tapping its feet while walking down a hallway. It looked like a huge black caterpillar with an upside-down head and ten red small dots for eyes.

So it looked like a spider mixed with a caterpillar. Either way it scared Amy beyond meanings. She never in her life seen such a humongous and scary insect. Or at least she thought it was an insect. Was it? The creature soon stopped walking and slowly turned its body towards Amy. Amy gasped and ducked her head behind the door, hoping it didn't see her.

It was silent, and she soon began to wonder if this was just another nightmare. But after about one minute of pure silence, the creature started making weird noises while scratching the door. Amy gasped and backed away from the door. The noise the creature was making sounded like a mixture of screaming and gurgling.

When Amy heard an aluminum can drop from the stage again, she shot her head towards it. Another creature that looked exactly like the one Amy just saw, was staring at Amy from the stage. Amy wanted to scream, but feared that sound attracted the creatures. Amy's heart pounded once she realized the creature on the stage started making the gurgling and screaming sound while walking towards Amy.

Amy gasped and ran away from the creature which she now calls, 'Spiderpillars'. The spiderpillar behind the exit door had slammed the door open and also started chasing Amy. Amy was on the verge of crying with fear. Amy ran around the auditorium chairs. All she had to do was run around the chairs, rum through the exit door and slam it shut so that the spiderpillars are locked in the auditorium.

But before she could get to the exit door, one of the spiderpillars caught up to Amy and jumped on her back. Amy screamed with fear once it started crawling all over her body very fast. The other spiderpillar joined in and jumped on her back, making her fall over. She screamed in fear very loudly and tears began to form, for she was frightened beyond meanings.

The spiderpillars were leaving a weird black slime all over her body while crawling on her, as if they were slugs, and they started biting her. Since the spiderpillars were about the size of a house cat, the bites were more painful than an average spider bite. Amy screamed in pain, and finally grabbed her handgun from out of her handbag.

She aimed at the spiderpillars as she felt her warm blood trickle down her body. Her hand was shaking while she held the gun, and finally, she shot at the spiderpillars. She missed at first, but manage to shoot one off of her. The spiderpillar screamed in pain as blood oozed out its wound. She then shot the other one off of herself, which also screamed in pain.

Amy watched as the spiderpillars slowly died from pain and blood loss. Amy sat on her knees and brushed some tears away using the back of her hand. The spiderpillars had bit her on her leg and on her back, leaving a few wounds. Amy could still feel the cold weird black slime substance all over her body, and quickly took off her now torn jacket to wipe it off with.

Her entire outfit was torn and ruined. Even her dress had holes in it. The most embarrassing part was the fact that part of her bra was showing, because the spiderpillars clawed part of her dress off. She blushed and quickly put her jacket back on and zipped it up. She finally stood up, staring at the dead spiderpillars with both confusion and disgust.

She took out her tape recorded and spoke with a calm voice.

"Documentary 4. I just got attacked by a weird, creature that looks like a caterpillar mixed with a spider. I'm calling them spiderpillars. Anyway, the spiderpillars bit me and left some weird black slime all over me. But I shot them with my gun and killed them... I've never killed an animal before... Or at least I think it was an animal."

Amy clicked it off and stuffed it in her handbag. She took out her flashlight again and pointed it towards the exit. When she exited the auditorium, she started walking down a dark hallway. She shined her flashlight in random directions, making sure no more spiderpillars or any other creatures were gonna sneak up on her.

But as she went farther down the dark hallway, she started hearing singing. Singing that belonged to a little girl.


	5. Caught

Amy, wondering curiously who the singing belonged to, followed the sound. The voice sounded as if it belonged to a little girl.

"ABCDEF G, HIJKLMNO P, Q R S, T U V, W X, Y and Z. Now I know my ABCs, next time won't you sing with me." A little girl sang.

Amy continued walking down the dark hallway, shining her flashlight in random directions. The walls around her were made of either metal or stone, and had spiderwebs hanging off the ceiling. When Amy reached the end of this hallway, she peeked from behind the wall again. She flipped her flashlight off so that the little girl couldn't see her.

Amy couldn't entirely see the little girl thanks to the darkness, but there was a small lightbulb allowing Amy to see a small portion of her. Her back was facing Amy, so the only thing she could see was her small tan dress which was torn and worn out, and her small legs. Before Amy could study her longer, the little girl walked off into the darkness.

Amy quietly followed the girl, hoping to examine her more. She took out her tape recorder and clicked the button.

"Documentary 5. I'm in a new hallway, and I just saw a little girl. I couldn't exactly see what she looked like, but I saw her dress and her legs. I'm gonna follow her. I just hope I don't run into any more spiderpillars."

Amy clicked her tape recorder off and put it back in her handbag. She flipped her flashlight back on and followed the girl. Amy kept her distance away from the little girl so that she couldn't see her. It was too dark to actually see the little girl, so the only way Amy could follow her is by following her singing. However, as she kept making turns into different hallways and different doors, she soon lost her.

She sighed and walked inside an empty room with nothing but cardboard boxes in it. The room was small and the walls were made of stone. She sat against the cold wall and pulled out a chocolate bar. She slowly ate the chocolate bar, enjoying the small treat. It helped her relax. After all, she was in god-knows-where right now, lost without a clue, wondering how to get out and where Shadow was.

She was scared, cold and lonely. Where was Shadow? How is she gonna get out of here? What's gonna happen to her? Would've she never gets out? Would've she runs into more spiderpillars? Who is that little girl?

Wait... Who is that little girl...? Amy hadn't put much thought into it, but what was a little girl doing in a place like this? And why did she act so calm? She was singing, as if she was in a regular place. Was this her home? No, that's impossible. Amy could barely survive down here; there was no way a little girl could be living here. And where are her parents?

Wait... Is that, Morisa? Could it be? No, Morisa is dead. She died! Its impossible! All these questions and thoughts were running in Amy's head, faster than Sonic's daily laps around Station Square. Sonic... Amy wondered what he was doing right now. What time was it? How long has Amy been gone? Did anyone miss her? Did they notice she was gone?

Amy almost screamed in frustration as she pulled on her quills. There were so many questions that had to be answered. All because Amy wanted to find a few pages to this book. The book... The book called Lil Miss Pitch Black. She still didn't know why the title was called that, and she was so desperate to figure out. That's why she was stuck in this situation in the first place.

Amy finally, after taking her small break, stood back up and straightened herself put. She was exhausted, but she had to keep going. She attempted to at least straighten her torn dress, then she threw her jacket back on and zipped it up. She dusted off her boots and cautiously headed towards the door. She then hesitantly opened the door, hoping it was safe to leave the room.

Amy stepped out of the room and turned her flashlight back on. She continued walking down more hallways and through more random doors. She had several goals. Her goals were to find the pages to the book, find out where she is, find out how go get out, find out who the little girl is, and most importantly, find Shadow.

She didn't want to leave without Shadow; that would be heartless. And although Shadow is a really tough and powerful hedgehog, she still didn't feel right about leaving Shadow here. If he was here. Soon, she came upon what appeared to be a bathroom. The bathroom had a working white lightbulb which lit up the room. Amy searched through the medicine cabinet first, only to find something that truly disturbed her.

An eyeball. A black eyeball with an eye color of white that was bordered with black, was staring at Amy. Amy gasped and slammed the medicine cabinet shut. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, hoping that she had just been hallucinating. She slowly opened the medicine cabinet once more and peeked inside.

The eyeball was still there. Amy didn't know how this got here or why, but at that point, she didn't want to know. She spotted a glass jar on the ground and picked it up. She opened the lid and hesitantly picked up the eyeball. She gagged as the squishy eyeball rested in between the tip of her pointing finger and her thumb.

Amy dropped the eyeball in the jar, closed the lid and put the jar in her handbag. She knew it was disgusting and ridiculous, but she assumed that the eyeball might be important somehow. Amy opened the curtains to the bathtub and noticed the bathtub was full of dark water. A small note was floating to the top of the bathwater. The note was soaked and the ink was starting to spread off the paper.

Amy reached into the bathtub and attempted to pull the note out of the water. But once she got on her knees and stuck her hand in the dark water, a hand immediately shot out of the bathwater and grabbed Amy's arm roughly. Amy gasped and tried pulling her arm back with both confusion, shock and fear. Amy began to scream, for her strength was weak compared to the hand.

The gray hand pulled Amy into the bathtub and climbed on top of her. When Amy was underwater, the person who grabbed Amy sat on top of her. Amy started to panic once she got a clear view of who it was. It was the crazy lady, Heather. Her skin was bare, meaning she was naked. Amy was too scared to care about her nudity right now. For Heather was drowning her.

"Don't worry FRIEND. Once I drown you, I can stuff you and you and I can forever be friends! *Insane laughter *!" Heather said.

Amy could see the insanity in her eyes, and hear the insanity in her voice. Her long black wet hair matched the dark water Heather was drowning Amy in. Amy was struggling, trying her best to get out of Heather's hold. But Heather wasn't allowing her to get out of the water. Amy could no longer hold her breath. She opened her mouth as water started entering.

'I'm dying! I'm dying!' Amy mentally screamed.

Everything around Amy stopped. It felt as if the world had just froze. The bubbles in the bathtub even froze. Amy's eyes widened, and with the last amount of strength she had, she shot her arms against the glass bathtub, making it break. The bathtub broke and allowed Amy to flow out of the water.

Amy gasped for air. She coughed and sat up, ignoring the large cut in her now bleeding arm. She had just slammed her arm against a glass bathtub, but she was so frightened of Heather, that she didn't care. Her nose was burning and she was coughing up water and blood. Heather began to get angry. She raised her knife high in the air and attempted to stab Amy. But Amy rolled out of the way.

"Be still! My friend." Heather said.

But Amy refused. Eventually, Amy ran out of the bathroom and locked Heather inside. Heather screamed in anger and pounded against the bathroom door, trying to break it open. Amy ran far, making sure her handbag was firmly in her grip. She ran down dark hallways of all sorts including doorways, until she came upon another small empty room that held nothing but cardboard boxes.

Amy entered the room and stood against the walls before sliding down it. She began to quietly sob. She almost drowned, which meant she almost died. It was so frightening, and now her arm is bleeding. It hurt so much. Amy took out her tape recorder while her hand kept shaking with fear.

At least her handbag and all the items in her handbag weren't wet, otherwise she'd be doomed. If she wasn't already. Amy clicked the tape recorded on, still quietly sobbing.

"D-D-D-D-D-Documentary 6. I-I-I-I just left the bathroom, and I found this eyeball behind the medical cabinet. I also f-found a note in the bathtub,

b-but then H-Heather came out the bathtub and tried to drown me. I-I was so scared...I want to go home. I want Shadow!"

Amy clicked the tape recorder off and put it back in her handbag. She started sobbing louder. Her tears mixed in with the water that soaked her clothes including the drops of blood dripping from her arm. She wanted excitement in her life, but not like this. She wished she had just stayed home.

But, if she stayed home, she still would've had those nightmares. She still would've been afraid of the dark. She still does have those nightmares. She still is afraid of the dark. But now she knows that she's actually trying to help herself. Amy felt so exhausted. She didn't have the slightest clue what time it was or where she was. It was as if she woke up as a different person.

Amy wanted to sleep, but she knew that if she did, she would've experienced that nightmare again. And her reality was bad enough right now. Besides, what would happen when woke up? Would've she ended up in a totally different place? Would've-

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb with fleece as white as snow." A little girl sang.

Amy gasped. That sounded like the same little girl she heard singing before. She hesitantly exited the small room and

spotted the little girl at the end of the hallway. The little girl continued singing and humming that song as Amy followed. She took out her camera, making sure it was on silent mode.

Amy snapped a picture of the little girl and continued following her. The little girl didn't seem to notice Amy, but Amy noticed her. Amy could see the entire backside of her body. She was a small little girl with two big brown ponytails. She wore a tan dress with no shoes or socks. It was too dark to see any other part of her. Amy was able to snap one last picture of the little girl before losing her again.

Amy, after getting her pictures, sighed in relief. At least one thing was going her way. Just as she was about to walk through another door, she heard a weird gurgling and screaming sound.

'Oh no, not again!' Amy mentally said.

Amy balled herself up in the darkness in attempt to hide from the spiderpillar that followed her. She couldn't see the spiderpillar well, but she seen its glowing red eyes. Amy covered her mouth with her hand, making sure she didn't gasp or scream or make any type of noise. The spiderpillar walked right past her down the hall.

Amy sighed in relief, but all too soon. Amy felt a claw of some sort on her shoulder. Her eyes widened, and she slowly turned her eyes towards the left side of her. Another spiderpillar was touching her shoulder, staring at her. Amy screamed and pushed the spiderpillar off before running off. Two spiderpillars began chasing her, and two more soon joined in.

Amy's heart beat was rapid, for she was desperate to get away from those things. Amy ran inside of a room and tried shutting the door. But one of the spiderpillars trapped itself in the doorway, preventing Amy from shutting it. Amy pushed with all her strength, making sure the spiderpillar didn't come inside the room.

'What would Sonic do!?' Amy asked mentally.

She used to always say that in her head whenever she was in trouble. It used to help her gain strength and faith. But after remembering what happened at the park, Amy soon realized that Sonic wasn't her guide anymore. So she asked herself,

'What would Shadow do...?' Amy asked mentally.

Amy growled, trying to impersonate Shadow so that she could become stronger. She pulled out her handgun, a deep frown plastered on her face. She shot one of the spiderpillars in the eye, making them back off and make an even louder screaming and gurgling sound.

"Worthless specimens. You are no match for me." Amy said.

Amy attempted to make her voice match Shadow's. And for some weird reason, she was feeling a lot stronger than the spiderpillars. She felt as if she had power that they couldn't overcome. She felt as if she had no reason to fear anymore, but the spiderpillars did.

Amy finally smashed the last spiderpillar in the door, making its guts and insides splatter everywhere. Amy was disgusted, and finally stopped acting like the ultimate lifeform. But the power she just held, made her wonder if Shadow always felt that way. Amy, after making sure the spiderpillars were dead, turned around to examine the room she was in.

She appeared to be in an antechamber. She then heard a little girl singing again. So she exited the antechamber and ended up in a huge bedroom. The bedroom was big and messy, but it had four lamps in each corner of the room. The little girl was literally like ten feet away from her with her back still facing Amy. Any made sure she kept her distance away from the little girl.

Amy pulled out her camera hesitantly, her heart beating rapidly. She didn't know why she was so frightened of thus little girl. Hell, she was more frightened of this little girl than Heather and the spiderpillars. Amy aimed her camera at the little girl. But what Amy didn't know, was that she forgot to put her camera on silent mode.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout ag-"

The sound of a camera snapping a picture, caused the little girl to stop dead in her tracks. She immediately silenced her singing, making the room get quiet. Amy's eyes widened as she quietly hid inside the closet. The little girl knew she wasn't in the room alone, and began searching for Amy.

She searched underneath the bed, inside of cabinet of a small dresser, and she even searched behind the bedroom door. Amy watched the little girl through the blinds of the door. The little girl slowly turned its head towards the closet. Amy gasped and squeezed her eyes shut before she got to see her face. She could hear her small feet heading towards the closet.

Amy shook rapidly, whimpering quietly, on the verge of tears. She could feel the fear rushing through her like a stamped. Finally, the little girl opened the closet door. Amy still had her eyes squeezed shut, hoping that she was just hallucinating. But she knew this was real after hearing the light giggle from the little girl.

"I can see you." The little girl said.


	6. Unexpectedly reunited

Amy screamed loudly while trapped in the closet. The little girl had a black eyeball in her sockets with an eye color of white, and her other eye was missing. The little girl had blood all over her tan sundress and the skin on her right leg looked burnt.

Amy managed to ran out of the closet and away from the little girl. She ran through multiple doors and into another bedroom. She quickly crawled underneath a bed, hoping the little girl wouldn't find her. After about one minute, Amy calmed down and was about to crawl back out from underneath the bed. Until she heard a little girl beside her.

"Who are we hiding from?" The little girl asked.

Amy screamed once more and attempted to crawl out of the bed. But she ended up slamming her head against the metal part underneath the bed and slowly lost conscious.

* * *

**-Dream-**

_Amy was in a dark room with six lit candles around her and one lit candle in front of her. Behind each candle stood one of her friends, including Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and Shadow. All of Amy's friends were staring at her while holding butcher knives._

_"Guys!? What's going on-"_

_"Hey Ames." Sonic said._

_Amy shot her head towards Sonic._

_"Sonic!? Where are we!?" Amy asked._

_"Amy, I'm gonna miss you."_

_"What? What are you-"_

_Sonic jammed his knife in his eye and began twisting his eyeball out. Amy gasped, her eyes widened in horror. Soon, Tails did the same as well as Knuckles, Rouge and Cream._

_"N-No, stop! Stop it!" Amy yelled._

_Soon, her friend's eyes were all jammed out, and their lifeless bodies fell on the floor. Their candles blew out. Amy had tears flowing down her cheeks, but then remembered something. She shot her head towards the last friend standing, Shadow._

_"Sh-Shadow... Why are they doing this?" Amy asked._

_Shadow's face was calm as he held his knife firmly in his hand._

_"We don't want to die and see the light. We want to sleep in eternal darkness." Shadow said._

_Shadow then smiled and took a step towards Amy, who was still crying with shock, disbelief and fear. Shadow soon stood in front of Amy. His ebony fur almost brushing against Amy's fur._

_"Amy, I want to sleep in eternal darkness with you. I want you to be at my side forever. I want to die with you." Shadow said._

_Shadow began stroking her cheek with his hand. Amy was shocked and scared, tears still rushing down her face._

_"N-N-N-No, I won't do it. I don't want to die. And I don't want you to die either. Please Shadow, don't do this." Amy said._

_Shadow sighed and frown._

_"You don't have much of a choice Amy." Shadow said._

_Shadow quickly pulled his knife out and grabbed Amy's wrist._

_"No! Shadow! Stop! Please!" Amy begged._

_But Shadow ignored her. He pushed her onto the ground, hovered over her and raised his knife high in the air._

_"Stop! Please!"_

_Shadow then shot his knife down on Amy's eye._

_"SHADOW!"_

**-Reality-**

Amy screamed, tears rushing down her face. She shot her eyes open, only to be facing a white ceiling. Amy sat up and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

'It was just a dream, it was just a dream.' She repeated mentally.

She was so frightened, but managed to calm down. Until she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh look, your awake." The little girl said.

Amy gasped and shot her head towards the little girl who stood next to her. Amy was about to panic, but the little girl stopped her.

"Please don't be scared. I don't like it when people are scared. Especially when they're scared of me. It makes me sad." The little girl said.

Amy stared at the little girl, trembling but still trying to remain calm. Amy confusingly examined her surroundings. She appeared to be in a little girl's room on a small bed with Ace wrapping on her leg. Her clothes had been removed and replaced with Ace wrapping as well. Amy blushed once she noticed that she wore Ace wrapping over her breast and above her thighs.

"I had to take off your clothes because they were soaked with dirty water, and I don't want your cuts getting infected. My mommy used to tell me that whenever you have a cut or a scratch, you should use wubbing alcoholics to wound your injuries." The little girl explained.

Of course she meant to say "Rubbing alcohol" and it kind of made Amy smile because she said the word wrong, but that smile quickly went away. The little girl noticed this and wanted to cheer her up. But she also wanted to get to know Amy a little more.

"What's your name miss?" The little girl asked.

Amy snapped back to reality and looked at the girl, still feeling a bit uncomfortable and highly disturbed. After all, the little girl was missing an eye!

"M-M-M-My name is Amy." Amy said.

"Hi Amy. I'm Morisa."

Amy gasped, startling Morisa. Amy stared at Morisa for about thirty seconds. It couldn't be, it just couldn't! Could it?

"R-Really!?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. There isn't a lot of people whose name's are called 'Morisa'. Its usually 'Marisa', but-"

"How long have you been living here!?" Amy asked.

"Ugh, I don't know."

Amy tried to move, but felt a sting come from her leg. Amy yelped and stayed on the bed

"Be careful. The cut on your leg was pretty deep, so it took me some time to cure it. Its still healing, so until then, you have to stay here." Morisa said.

Morisa gave Amy a little teddy bear. Amy examined the stuffed animal. It was small with white and black fur. It looked like a panda bear.

"His name is Dots. Dots will guide you to wherever you need to go. He's a really good helper. I'm giving him to you in case you get lost, because you don't seem to know your way around here." Morisa said.

Amy examined so-called 'Dots'. How was this teddy bear supposed to guide her? Amy stared at the black beady eyes of the stuffed animal before paying her attention back to Morisa. Amy knew Morisa was just a little girl, but since nothing seemed to make since around here, then Amy decided to hell with it. Morisa was going answer all of Amy's questions.

Amy cleared her throat quietly and watched as the little girl sat next to Amy on the little bed. She swung her small back and forth, ready to answer any question Amy had. Or just simply start a conversation.

"Listen, Morisa. I really don't know a lot about this place, so I was wondering if you could maybe tell me where we are." Amy said.

Morisa grinned.

"I'll be happy too! We are underneath the house I used to live in. Some funny-looking strangers had built a bunch of rooms here, so I decided to decorate some of them. And soon these weird spider creatures started living here. And a few explorers got trapped here and became coo-coo." Morisa explained. "Which reminds me. Out of curiosity, you are completely sane right? Because everyone here is either weird or coo-coo."

Amy had to think for a second. When she was talking about the weird spider creatures, she must've been talking about the spiderpillars. And when she was talking about the explorers that got trapped here, she must've been talking about the people like Heather. But who were the funny-looking strangers she was talking about who built the rooms?

"Funny-looking strangers?" Amy asked.

"Hey! Its my turn to ask a question. You have to wait until my turn is over first." Morisa said.

"O-Oh, I-I'm sorry. What do you want to ask me?" Amy said.

"Do you have any friends?"

"Ugh, yeah. Is it my turn now?"

"Yep."

"Okay, who were the funny-looking people you were talking about who built the rooms?"

Morisa shrugged.

"I don't know who they were, but their faces looked funny. I'm not sure if you want me to explain what they looked like."

What did she mean by that?

"How many friends do you have?" Morisa asked.

"Ugh, six, I think. Do you know what time it is?"

"Nope. We used to have a clock down here, but one of those coo-coo people broke it. What are your friend's name?"

'Why is she so interested in knowing about my friends?' Amy asked herself mentally.

Amy didn't know whether or not it was a good idea to tell her about her personal information, but Amy didn't really know what this little girl was capable of doing. Hell, she didn't even know how she was alive right now. She looked abnormal and part of her skin was burnt. She had a missing eye and her skin was a gray color.

So Amy decided to tell her. Besides, Amy knew that if Morisa was going to answer her questions, than she will have to answer Morisa's questions.

"Lets see, there's Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge and...Shadow." Amy said.

That's when she started to remember that she had no idea where Shadow was. The thought of Amy never seeing him again made her feel sorrowful.

"Shadow? Hmm, is he a black hedgehog with red stripes here and there on his fur?" Morisa asked.

Amy shot her head towards the little girl and gasped.

"Y-Yes. Have you seen him?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I think he was looking for something. I wanted to say 'hi' but this weird lady attacked him and he fell asleep. Then the lady kidnapped him." Morisa explained.

Amy gasped again. This could only mean one thing. Heather. Now Amy was panicking. The thought of Heather actually hurting Shadow made Amy feel scared and panicky. Amy jumped out of the bed, ignoring the 'small' amount of pain in her leg.

"Where are you going?" Morisa asked.

"I-I-I-I have to find Shadow!" Amy said.

"W-Wait, could I ask you one last question?"

"What?"

"...Will you be my friend?"

Amy stopped in her tracks and stared at Morisa. She looked really desperate to be Amy's friend for some odd reason.

"Pleeeeeease. I never had one before, and I don't want to be alone anymore..."

Amy half-smiled. Despite her disturbing physical appearance, she didn't seem to be such a bad little girl.

"Well, okay. Stay here until I come back." Amy said.

Morisa did a small cheer, but then remembered something.

"Wait! Don't forget to take Dots with you."

Morisa handed Amy the panda doll. Amy examined it before nodding and running out of the door. Amy didn't know where she was going, but she had to find Shadow, and fast! Amy knew that Heather was physco

and could hurt Shadow pretty bad if he was vulnerable. So she ran down halls and through doors, hoping to find Shadow before it was too late.

* * *

It felt like hours had passed. Amy still didn't find Shadow or Heather. She was able to avoid some spiderpillars that were roaming down the halls, so she didn't have to deal with any more wounds and injuries. Amy eventually decided to take a break, knowing that running around in circles wasn't going to get her anywhere.

She leaned against a stone wall and slid down it, making sure no spiderpillars were in sight. She looked left and right. Both directions were dark, and the only light was the dim light bulb on the ceiling above her. She sighed quietly and took out another candy bar.

She quietly ate the candy bar, hoping to receive some energy. While she was eating, she seen Dots, the panda teddy bear, in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and seen him sitting in front of a door.

'How did it get there?' Amy asked. 'I must've dropped it.'

Amy stood up and walked over to the doll. She picked it up and stared into its beady eyes. She didn't know why, but something about this teddy bear made her feel uneasy. She tilted her head to the side before entering the rook Dots had been sitting in front of.

The room was small and empty with three other metal doors in front of Amy. Amy was too busy examining the room, that she didn't realize that Dots mysteriously got out of her hand and stood in front of one of the five doors. Amy gasped, noticing Dots was no longer in her hand. How did that doll end up in front of one of the doors?

Amy gulped and headed towards the door that Dots stood in front of. Amy opened the door and examined her new surroundings. She was in a room with several candle lights in it, all lined up in rows. It looked as if the room led to an even bigger room. Just as Amy was about to head across the room and into another room, she heard a familiar gurgling and screaming sound.

She shot her head towards one of the walls, and saw a spiderpillar crawling quickly towards Amy. Amy felt brave, so she took out her handgun and impersonated Shadow once more. Amy shot the spiderpillar with a serious frown on her face

"Humph, pathetic." Amy said.

More spiderpillars started coming after Amy. Amy stood her ground, shooting every single spiderpillar in sight. However, a spiderpillar managed to sneak behind her and crawl up her back. Amy tried getting it off, but it quickened its speed while crawling all over her body.

The spiderpillar left some black slimy all over Amy as if it were some type of slug. Amy finally shook it off of herself and shot it straight in the stomach. Its insides splattered all over the pink hedgehog. Amy gagged in disgust. She wiped all the organs, blood and black slime off of herself

Before she could do anything else, she felt something metal slam against her head, causing her to lose conscious.

Amy groaned and began to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open, and tried to move her arms so that she could rub her aching head. But her arms felt like they were tied down by shackles. She gasped once she realized her legs were also tied down by shackles. And it was too dark to see anything. Amy was afraid of the dark.

So she began to panic. She whined loudly, shaking violently. Just as she was about to scream, she heard a familiar voice.

"Amy?" Shadow asked.

Amy gasped and tried remaining calm.

"Sh-Shadow!? Where are you!?" Amy asked. "Why can't I see you!? Shadow!?"

"Amy, calm down. I don't know where we are, but-"

"Oh goody, you're awake." Another familiar voice said.

Suddenly, four bright lights flickered on from the ceiling. Amy's eyes quickly adjusted, and she gasped once she seen her surroundings. She was in a room, strapped down to a metal table. Dead bodies were carved up in corners, and skeletons were hung on the walls. Blood was all over the floor, and Heather was standing in between Amy and Shadow.

Shadow was right across from Amy, and he was also strapped down to a metal table. He had a few bruises on his fur as well as scratches, and he looked tired. He was trying to get out of the shackles that held him down, despite his exhaustion, but they were strapped down pretty tight. Heather insanely laughed and glanced at Shadow before looking over at Amy.

"I'm so glad you came to join us Amy. We've been waiting for you." Heather said.

"What do you want!?" Amy asked.

"I want to watch the light forever with my two best friends. Although you were being naughty earlier, I forgive you."

Heather tied a knot on Shadow's leg and Amy's leg using a rope. Once the rope connected to Amy and Shadow, Heather grabbed a match and lit it. That's when Amy started panicking. Shadow's eyes widened once he realized what Heather was about to do. Shadow desperately tried to break out of the shackles that held him down.

Heather lit the rope on fire, and the fire separated, one of them slowly heading towards Amy and the other one heading towards Shadow. Heather insanely laughed once more.

"Now, I can watch my best friends burn in a flaming hot fire! You shall die in the light, and I shall watch!" Heather yelled.

The fire slowly got closer to both the hedgehogs. Amy was whimpering and whining in fear.

"Sh-Shadow!" Amy said.

Shadow stopped struggling and looked up at Amy. His eyes widened when he saw Amy.

"Amy...?" Shadow asked.

Her clothes were gone, and most of her fur was showing. The only parts that weren't showing were her breast, thighs and one leg because those parts were wrapped in ace wrapping. Patches of blood stains were on her pink fur. Her eyes were welling up in tears, and she looked into Shadow's eyes as if she was an abused puppy, begging for help.

Shadow didn't know what was going on with himself, but he felt something his chest beat faster, and he could no longer stare at those sad eyes without doing something. He growled, and with all his might, he tried to pull the shackles off of his wrist. It hurt, but Shadow managed to break the shackles and free himself.

He began to pull all the other shackles off of his wrist and ankles. Amy's faith grew as Shadow pulled each shackel off. The fire gpt closer and closer to Amy, and Heather was too busy doing some type of weird dance to notice that Shadow was breaking free. Once Shadow was finally free, he rushed over to Amy and roughly pulled the shackles off. Just as the fire was about to reach Amy's boots, Shadow pulled the last shackle off and snatched Amy off of the table.

Once Heather finally noticed that Shadow and Amy were free, she stopped dancing and tried figuring out how they got free. Soon, the fire started to spread across the room. Shadow immediately grabbed Amy and ran out of the room, for he knew it wouldn't be long until the entire room caught on fire. He shut and blocked the door, preventing Heather from leaving the room.

Heather screamed loudly while banging against the door. Shadow carried Amy in his arms while running away from Heather and the fire. Amy squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears, trying to block out the screams Heather produced.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" Heather begged. "I'M SORRY! COME BACK! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Amy felt tears rushing down her face as she tried even harder to block the noise. Heather's screams were getting quieter and quieter as Shadow and Amy ran in random hallways and doors. When Shadow was finally certain that he and Amy were away from Heather, Shadow skidded to a stop.

Shadow set Amy down, waiting for her to calm down. But Amy couldn't calm down. She wanted to save Heather, but she knew that Heather was crazy and might've tried to kill her and Shadow again. But still, she actually sounded sorry. The tone in her voice made it seem as if she quickly gained her sanity back. Heather was so desperate for Amy and Shadow to save her.

And now she's dead. Did they do the right thing? Amy couldn't find out. She continued to cry, trying to silence herself. Until she noticed that Shadow was crouched down in front of her.

"Amy, look at me." Shadow said.

Amy slowly lifted her head after remembering that Shadow was with her. Shadow still had a frown plastered on his face, but the frown was more gentler than usual. Shadow couldn't stand to see Amy cry like that. Those jade eyes mind as well had hypnotizing him, because he was about to do something he never thought he'd ever do in his entire life.

His next move was about to drop a huge mark on his reputation. His next move was about to permanently change Amy's perspective on Shadow. Shadow took a deep breath, his heart racing rapidly with his mind.

"Shadow?" Amy asked.

Amy didn't have the slightest clue what Shadow was planning. Shadow looked back up at Amy, got on both his knees and held Amy's head in his hands. Shadow looked straight into Amy's eyes, and finally, Shadow leaned forward and planted his lips gently against Amy's forehead.


	7. New feelings

Amy gasped as Shadow's soft lips made eye contact with Amy's forehead. A tint of light pink formed on her cheeks, matching her fur color. Shadow soon pulled away from her forehead and looked back into her eyes, studying her reaction. Amy was shocked beyond meanings. Her had frozen, and she stared into Shadow's crimson eyes. Her mouth was open, but she was speechless.

She didn't know why Shadow did it. Of course, Shadow didn't kiss her forehead because he's fond of her or anything. He kissed her forehead because he knew that she would be too shocked to continue crying. And his plan worked. Once he was positive that no more tears would leak from her eyes, he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Where have you been?" Was Shadow's first question.

Amy snapped back to reality and looked up at Shadow, who stood in front of her.

"I-I don't know. I woke up, and I didn't see you anywhere. So I started looking for you and a bunch of crazy things happened." Amy explained. "What happened to you?"

Shadow sighed.

"The exact same thing." Shadow said.

Amy was relieved that Shadow was back, because she no longer felt afraid. Amy soon stood up and brushed herself off, still wondering why Shadow kissed her forehead. She didn't know what Shadow was trying to achieve, but it did comfort her. Both Shadow and Amy had a bunch of questions to ask each other. Amy was about to be the first to ask, but Shadow beat her to it.

"How bad are your wounds?" Shadow asked.

"Wounds?" Amy asked.

Shadow looked at her ace wrapping and back at Amy. When Amy realized what she meant, she blushed.

"W-Well, I can't say they're good." Amy said.

"Exactly, where were you wounded on your body?"

"Why?"

"I need to know which parts of your body to avoid. If we ever get stuck in another dangerous situation, and I have to carry you to safety, than I don't want my hands touching your wounds. Otherwise it may hurt you." Shadow explained. "And I also want to see if I could cure it somehow. Or at least make it less painful and less distracting."

Amy understood what he meant.

"I-I have a big cut right here." Amy said.

Amy pointed to her left leg, which was wrapped in ace wrapping. Shadow gently pushed Amy against the wall, crouched down and slowly removed the ace wrapping from her leg. Amy blushed, for she considered this position awkward. Why? Let's just say that Amy had a dirty mind at the moment.

When Shadow removed it, he examined the cut. It looked as if it was in the process of healing, but Shadow knew that if something made contact with this cut, a lot of pain could be inflicted to Amy and the healing process would have to restart. Amy didn't even realize it before, but her fur was really sensitive, especially near the legs and thighs for some odd reason.

Shadow gently brushed his fingers across her cut, receiving a soft gasp. He then pulled out some fresh ace wrapping that he had 'borrowed' from the local hospital in Station Square. He rewrapped her leg in ace wrapping and looked back up at Amy.

"How exactly did you get this?" Shadow asked.

"I-I was in the bathroom, and Heather, she tried to drown me."

"Heather?"

Amy pointed towards the direction her and Shadow had ran from. Shadow nodded once he realized who she was addressing to.

"Consider yourself lucky, for if this cut of yours hadn't been treated immediately, it could've been badly infected. That could've led to illness, and judging by the situation we're in, I don't think illness would help us at all." Shadow said.

Shadow stood up and faced Amy.

"Do you have any more wounds or injuries?" Shadow asked.

"Just a few scratches." Amy replied.

Shadow confusingly examined Amy again.

"What?" Amy asked.

"...Nothing." Shadow said.

"No, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Its nothing. I'm trying to figure something out."

"Figure what out?"

Shadow looked back up at Amy. It was obvious that she wasn't taking the hint. So she looked her straight in the eyes and and answered her question.

"Why do you have ace wrapping around your breast and your gluteus maximus?" Shadow asked.

Amy quickly hid her blush. She couldn't blame Shadow for making her feel embarrassed and awkward, for she had pushed Shadow into asking the question. Shadow however, didn't think the question was awkward at all. He was very serious and knew that the situation they were in were more important than feeling 'awkward'.

"M-My clothes got wet, and if I didn't remove them, than my wounds would've gotten infected." Amy said.

Shadow nodded.

"If you do somehow get a wound in your 'private areas' than keep in mind that I will have no choice but to examine them." Shadow said.

Amy blushed. So, lets say Amy got a cut somehow on her bottom or her breast. Would that mean that Shadow would have to look at them!? The thought released scarlet blush on her cheeks. But then, Amy felt a bruise on her chest. Shadow had been too busy trying to make sure no other threats were approaching. He didn't notice Amy was peeking at her chest through her ace wrapping.

Soon however, he did notice. He gave a confused expression before snatching Amy back to reality.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

Amy jumped, startled, and immediately shot her head up at Shadow.

"I got a bruise on my, ugh..."

Amy pointed to her left 'woman part' that was stored on her chest.

"Why didn't you inform me about this before?" Shadow asked.

"I didn't know before." Amy answered.

Shadow walked over to Amy and got on one knee. After realizing what Shadow was about to do, a very deep scarlet blush appeared on her face. Never would she had thought that Shadow would make so much contact with her body. Just as Shadow was about to remove the ace wrapping from her breast, a screaming and gurgling type sound was heard from behind them.

'SON OF A BITCH! They just had to come now! Just as Shadow was about to look a my...wait, do I WANT him to look at my boobs?' Amy said mentally.

Shadow immediately took out his handgun and pointed it toward the two spiderpillars that were quickly running towards Shadow and Amy. Shadow, being the ultimate lifeform, was able to shoot them with perfect aim. He only had to use two bullets, one for each spiderpillar. Amy flinched when she seen their insides splatter everywhere.

Amy whimpered when five more spiderpillars came out, followed by ten, then twenty. Shadow was starting to have difficulties shooting all of these spiderpillars. He knew he couldn't use his chaos spear, for the shot wouldn't be as fast as his bullets. He couldn't use chaos control, because he didn't have a chaos emerald. And he defiantly couldn't use chaos blast, because he would hurt Amy.

So he had no choice but to shoot all of them. He grabbed Amy's wrist and ran away from them while shooting a few away. He managed to kill most of them, but some of them were just too sneaky. Finally, they were cornered. Shadow was about to run out of bullets, and only had four left in the barrel. There seemed to be five spiderpillars left, so even if he killed four, he'd have to kill one with his bare hands. And he was pretty sure that Amy wouldn't be able to bare that sight.

Shadow shot four spiderpillars, and just as the last one was about to jump onto Shadow, a bullet went through the spiderpillar. And it wasn't Shadow's bullet. Shadow turned his head towards Amy, who was pointing her gun at the spiderpillar. She was the one who shot the last one. Her gun was shaking in her hand. It would've been different if she had impersonated Shadow, cause than she would have been less afraid. But she wasn't going to impersonate Shadow in front of Shadow.

Amy finally retracted her gun while breathing heavily. Shadow, was quite impressed. He would've never expect her to actually use the gun he gave her. Amy then looked at Shadow, who was still staring at Amy.

"You're maturing, remember that." Shadow said.

'Was that a compliment, or-'

"It was a compliment."

Amy was snapped out of her thoughts.

"How did-"

Shadow chuckled.

"Your thoughts are written all over your face." Shadow said. "Does your bruise still hurt?"

"No. Why?"

"Than I have no reason to examine it."

Amy was secretly upset.

'Why do I want him to look at my boobs anyway!? That's sick! Is it?' Any said mentally.

Just as Amy and Shadow were about to continue their journey, they heard a familiar sound of a little girl singing.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town." Morisa sang.

Shadow immediately dragged Amy behind a wall in a protective manner.

"Wait, Shadow-"

"Shush."

"But, Shadow-"

"Be quiet."

Shadow took out his knife and peeked at the little girl who walked down the hallway. Morisa was slowly walking, not noticing Shadow and Amy standing behind the wall.

"Shadow, please, just listen-"

"Stop talking."

Once the little girl got close enough, Shadow got ready to attack. He ran out from behind the wall and launched himself at Morisa.

"The wheels on the bus go-"

"Shadow! Stop!" Amy interrupted.

Amy ran in front of Shadow and tried pushing him away from Morisa. Morisa curiously watched as Shadow tried pushing past Amy. Shadow was strong, but Amy knew that her words may be stronger. She couldn't let Shadow hurt Morisa.

"Shadow! Stop!"

"Move Amy!"

"But she's my friend!"

Morisa lightened up when Amy called her that name.

"What are you talking about? Move out my way!"

"Shadow! Listen to me!"

Shadow stopped struggling and looked down at Amy's sad eyes.

"Please..."

Once again, Shadow couldn't resist those jade eyes. Her sad eyes hypnotized the ultimate lifeform, causing him to slowly lower his knife. Shadow couldn't look away from her eyes, but soon did after Morisa's voice interfered with their moment.

"Can I have that?" Morisa asked.

Amy and Shadow snapped back to reality, and shot their heads towards Morisa. Morisa was pointing at the gummy bears in Amy's handbag.

"Ugh, sure." Amy said.

"Yay! Thanks!"

Morisa ran over to her handbag and immediately opened the gummy bear bag open. She plopped the gummy bears in her mouth and ate them happily. Shadow confusingly watched, feeling a little disturbed about Morisa's physical appearance.

"Shadow, this is Morisa." Amy said.

Shadow still didn't speak.

"Hi Shadow! I like gummy bears, and marshmallows!" Morisa said with a mouthful of gummy bears.

"I can see that." He responded.

Shadow was feeling kind of uncomfortable. The disturbing image of Morisa made it difficult for him to concentrate. But was he afraid? Of course he wasn't! He was just a little, 'creeped out'. Shadow was still trying to figure out why Any defended the little girl.

"I told you it wasn't just a story! Morisa is real, and she's right here! She can answer our questions, and help us escape. And maybe she might know where the last pages to that book is. Then, this entire mystery can be over." Amy explained.

Shadow was still adjusting to what Amy just said.

"Are you still so desperate to solve this mystery? Amy, we almost died! More than once! Your curiosity has gotten us into enough trouble." Shadow said.

"Yes, I know, but-"

"Your not much of a good fighter anyway by the looks of it. If I wasn't here, you would've been dead. I'm not gonna risk you dying again." Shadow said.

Amy had to think quickly. She knew that if she didn't think quickly, Shadow would abandon this entire mystery. So, Amy formed an idea. She grinned with a suspicious look.

"Why are you smiling?" Shadow asked with seriousness in his voice.

"No reason. I just never thought the ultimate lifeform would be so scared of one simple mystery."

"Scared!? I'm worried about your safety; this has nothing to do with fear!"

"If you say so. I'll just do this by myself, since your so scared-"

"I'm not scared of anything! I am the ultimate lifeform!"

"Then why do you want to leave so badly-"

"Because I care about you, Rose!"

Amy stood silently after hearing her last name come out of his mouth. Shadow didn't know why he called her that, but it made him feel nervous. And did Shadow really care about Amy? That made Amy's heart beat a bit faster. What was this feeling?

"Amy...I am scared. But I'm not scared because I think I'm going to lose my life. I'm scared because I think I'm going to lose you. I already lost...her. I can't lose another." Shadow said.

Amy was defiantly shocked. Shadow did care about Amy. But how much? Amy had to know. Amy and Shadow had to know what these new feelings were. They must've lost each other in one another's eyes, because they couldn't stop staring at each other. Morisa stood up after finishing her gummy bears, and watched the two hedgehogs stare into each others eyes.

She giggled, snapping the two hedgehogs back to reality.

"You two should go out with each other."


	8. Darkness revealed

Shadow and Amy were searching for the chaos emerald. Morisa claimed she seen it somewhere, but the 'funny-looking strangers' took it. So Shadow and Amy told Morisa to stay in her bedroom until they got back, and thanks to Shadow's ultimate ability to easily backtrack, they were starting to know they're way around the place more.

Of course they ran into more spiderpillars, but Shadow easily handled them. After hours of searching, Amy began to feel a bit hungry. So they returned to Morisa's bedroom where Morisa was patiently waiting for their return.

But Shadow and Amy weren't alone. A shadowy figure, had been watching the two hedgehogs in the darkness. It looked like the shadow of a human, but...something was odd about it. It looked distorted and...indescribable. But Amy and Shadow hadn't notice the figure had been following them nearly the entire time.

* * *

Shadow, Amy and Morisa were all sitting in the small room that looked like a little bedroom. Of course, it was Morisa's bedroom. Shadow still looked uncomfortable around Morisa, but Amy was getting quite used to Morisa's odd and disturbing physical appearance. Shadow watched as Amy actually talked to Morisa as if she was a normal little girl.

"So have you been protecting yourself this entire time?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's not that hard." Morisa said.

That sentence immediately let Shadow know that she was stronger than he thought. Morisa then looked at Shadow.

"What you thinking about?" Morisa asked.

Shadow continued staring at Morisa, debating whether or not he should answer her question. Amy motioned for him to answer her question, so he sighed and frowned.

"Its none of your concern." Shadow said.

Morisa didn't seem offended at all, infact, she was still smiling.

"Okay, I won't bother you about it." Morisa said.

Shadow was quite surprised. Usually people would continue bugging him about those type of things, so why didn't Morisa do the same?

"Shadow, do you want to be my friend?" Morisa asked.

"No." Shadow said.

"Why not?" Morisa pouted.

Shadow didn't answer. Morisa pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine. But whenever you want to, let me know."

Morisa then turned her attention back to Amy and smiled.

"Any more questions?"

"How did you end up here?" Amy asked.

Morisa froze, her smile being replaced with a blank look. Amy was debating whether or not she regretted the question, because it took Morisa about twenty seconds to respond. Shadow remained quite the entire time, watching and studying Morisa's actions, making sure she didn't harm Amy. Not even Shadow knew what this abnormal child was capable of.

"I-I...don't, want to talk about it." Morisa said.

Amy confusingly watched as Morisa straightened her collection of teddy bears in an orderly manner.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

Morisa ignored her question. She didn't want to give Amy any hint about her past experience. This only persuaded Amy to continue asking her.

"Come on, you can tell me." Amy said.

"It's a long story." Morisa said.

Morisa started moving more faster, as if she was slowly getting aggravated.

"Morisa, you can trust me. I'm your friend, remember? Just tell me how you got here, and maybe I can help-

"No." Morisa said.

Amy was a bit surprised. Since Amy obviously wasn't taking the hint, Morisa simply said 'no'. Although it may seem like she simply said 'no', Shadow could hear the boiling anger in her voice. He knew that if Amy kept bugging her about that same question, her anger was going to burst. And he knew how it felt to be angered.

"No? But Morisa, I-"

"NO!" Morisa yelled.

Morisa had shot her body and head towards Amy, a deep frown carved onto her gray face. Her sudden outburst frightened Amy, causing her to back away from Morisa. Shadow instantly stood up and walked in front of Amy in a protective manner.

Morisa immediately grew sorrowful after noticing what she just did. The frightened look on Amy's face and the protective manner Shadow had towards Amy, led Morisa to believe that she was abnormal. Who would be afraid of a little girl? No one, unless the little girl is a monster. And that's what Morisa beginning to believe.

Morisa slowly backed away from the two hedgehogs. She avoided eye contact with both Amy and Shadow, not wanting them to see the regret and guilt on her face. But then, she noticed something even worse. Black veins. She had black veins on her body. Why did they appear all of a sudden? You'll have to find out.

She knew that when her black veins showed, it meant her body was ready to kill. It made her appearance look scarier, giving the impression that the black veins were cracks in her gray skin. She knew that when her black veins showed, it meant her body was attempting to scare its victim, making them more vulnerable and easy to kill.

Morisa felt tears bubbling up in her eye, but refused to let Amy and Shadow see the sorrow she carried.

"AmY, sHaDoW-"

Morisa covered her mouth. Her voice was beginning to sound monstrous. She knew what that meant. Just like the veins, her body was attempting to scare its victims, making them more vulnerable. Morisa began to shake with fear, for she was beginning to be frightened of herself. She stared down at her small gray hands, knowing how easily she could punch them through someone's chest or snap someone's neck with them.

"Morisa?" Amy softly called out.

Morisa looked back up at Amy and Shadow, black tears falling from her one eye, looking as if she was letting loose a very dark poison from her face. Even Shadow was beginning to fear the little girl, bit not as much as Amy. Shadow still stood in front of Amy, making absolute sure Morisa didn't try to harm Amy.

Amy was also feeling guilty, for she knew she should've never repeatedly asked her that question when she didn't feel comfortable.

"I'm SoRrY...I nEvEr MeAnT tO hUrT yOu." Morisa said in her monstrous voice.

Morisa ran out of the room, bumping into walls as if she was blind. Well, she was partially blind, since she only had one eye. Amy reached out to Morisa, but Shadow gently held her hand. Amy looked at Shadow while slowly retracting her hand with Shadow's hand still holding hers.

"Just let her go." Shadow said.

Amy slowly hung her head in guilt. Her curiosity was really becoming a big problem.


	9. Escaped

Amy and Shadow were preparing themselves to return home. Amy had found a map underneath one of Morisa's teddy bears, and decided to use it so that they could get back home. Amy felt sort of bad for Morisa. Amy knew she would be alone again once she left, and although they barely knew each other, she still felt a strong guilt in her chest.

Shadow however, only knew the girl for a few hours, and could care less about what happens to her. But his perspective towards her will soon change. Why? You'll just have to find out. Amy and Shadow followed the map, making sure go through the right doors and down the right hallways.

Eventually, spiderpillars started attacking. How many of those things were there? Every time they encountered those abnormal things, the amount of them would increase, as if they expected their arrival. Amy was beginning to run out of bullets, and Shadow was growing quite tired of them. So Shadow easily ended them with a 'Chaos spear'.

When they finally reached their destination, they looked up. On the ceiling was a hole, where blue light shined from, signaling that it was the afternoon. The ceiling was high, and neither Amy or Shadow could get up there. Amy attempted to climb up there, but the walls were made of dirt, so she couldn't hold onto anything.

"We have to find a ladder, or something to help us get up there." Amy said.

Suddenly, Amy felt a rough tug at her leg. She gasped and shot her head around, only to see a very familiar girl. Amy screamed, startling and alerting Shadow.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Heather said.

Heather was laying on the floor, for her entire body looked burnt. Her hair was beginning to fall out and her clothes were made of old and orange bedsheets. Shadow snatched the gun from Amy's hand and pointed it at Heather. He prepared himself to use that last bullet on Heather.

"Wait, Shadow! Stop! Don't!" Amy said.

"That crazy bitch tried to kill us!" Shadow said. "Why should I let her live?"

Amy held Shadow's wrist, not wanting him to hurt Heather. She didn't know why, but she just felt that it would be wrong to let Heather die like that.

"Shadow, look at her. She needs help. I know she tried to kill us, but that doesn't mean we should kill her. Maybe she can change." Amy said.

"Amy, I am not gonna risk her hurting you again. Move out of my-"

Amy looked at Shadow, and once again, he got hypnotized by those sad jade eyes. He slowly lowered his gun, allowing Amy to take the gun from his hand. His eyes never left Amy's for a split second. Something in both of their chest began to rise. Until Heather snapped them back to reality.

"I can help you." Heather said.

Amy and Shadow shot their heads toward Heather, who still had her hands and knees on the ground.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I can help you get up there."

Heather pointed to the hole in the ceiling.

"I have a ladder, back in the candle room. If you promise to protect me, I can lead you to it."

Shadow and Amy exchanged looks.

"Why do you care?" Shadow asked.

"I want to be free. I want to leave this hell hole with you two, and finally see the light of day once more! I'd do anything to see the beautiful light of the sun." Heather said.

Shadow frowned, but accepted her offer.

"Fine. But if you attempt to harm me or Amy again, I will make sure those so-called 'spiderpillars' feast on evert last piece of flesh on your body. Got it?" Shadow said.

"Y-Yes." Heather responded.

Heather led Shadow and Amy towards the room with the candles, and the ladder had been retrieved. However, they had attracted a few spiderpillars, so they had to rush up the ladder. Amy went first, then Shadow went second. Heather was the last, but something was pulling her down. A bunch of weird shadowy creatures had a good grip on her 'clothing' (bed sheets).

Amy gasped and reached out to Heather.

"Heather, grab my hand!" Amy said.

Heather tried, but the shadowy creatures were pulling with a strong amount of force. Heather screamed with fear, tears rushing down her face.

"Amy! Help! I'm scared!" Heather said.

Then, an idea popped into her head.

"Heather...let go, now." Amy said.

"What!? No!" Heather yelled.

"Heather, let them pull you in."

Heather began sobbing.

"But I don't want to die! I don't want to be alone! It's too dark down here! I DON'T WANT TO-"

"Heather." Amy said in a calm voice. "I know its scary. The dark can scary sometimes. But I promise you, if you let go, and let the darkness take you, you will wake up in a soft bed while the sun shines on you."

"Y-You mean, heaven? But-"

"No Heather. You will wake up in my bedroom. I will come back and bring you home."

"You promise?"

Amy gently smiled.

"I promise."

Heather calmed down, and her tears ceased. Heather trusted Amy, and with the last amount of sanity she had, she nodded and let go of the ladder. She fell into the darkness, instantly falling asleep (no, she isn't dead). Amy retracted her hand and looked around. She was in the house again. Shadow was sitting next to her, watching as she stood up.

Shadow stood up, and both Amy and Shadow began walking out of the door to the house. The sky was beginning to get dark. Nighttime was arriving. Shadow and Amy immediately ran through the forest, hoping to reach the van. But as they did, a familiar gang popped up and punched Shadow straight in the stomach.

"Shadow!?" Amy said.

Then, Amy felt someone punch her in the stomach. She fell on her knees, hugging her aching abdomen. She looked up at the person who punched her and Shadow. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Standing in front of her, was the familiar porcupine leader and his gang.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pink brat and the emo bastard that actually thought they could defeat the toughest gang around." The porcupine leader said.

Two members of his gang walked over to Shadow and held his arms so that he couldn't move. The rest of the gang, including the leader, crowded around Amy.

"W-What do you want?" Amy asked.

"You know very well what we want. Revenge! And, a little bit of-"

The porcupine leader eyed Amy's body from head to toe, licking his lips in a seductive manner.

"Fun." The porcupine leader said.

When Amy caught what he meant, she gasped and growled.

"Don't touch me weirdo!" Amy said.

"Or else what? It seems your emo-head boyfriend can't save you."

The porcupine leader pointed to Shadow, who was struggling to get out of the tight grip the gang members held on him. The porcupine leader slowly walking towards Amy, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

"H-Hey, what are you-"

The porcupine leader snatched Amy up and forcefully attempted to kiss her roughly. Amy gasped and slapped his face hard, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He growled and formed his hand into a fist.

"If you even think about harming Amy, I swear I will-"

One of the gang members put a hand on Shadow's mouth, silencing him. The leader punched Amy's chest very hard, making her fall on her bottom. Shadow had seen enough. He never thought he would do this, but Shadow bit really hard on the hand of the gang member who had covered his mouth with his hand.

The gang member yelped and retracted his hand, freeing Shadow who punched the two who held him down out of the way. The rest of the gang member began battling Shadow, who beat every last one of them. He walked over to Amy, who was laying on her back on the ground with a few scratches. Her ace wrapping was coming off, which caused a blush to form on her face.

Shadow was breathing heavily. He had scratches and bruises all over his body.

"Amy, are you ok-"

Shadow suddenly felt someone punch his back. He yelped and landed on his stomach next to Amy.

"Shadow!?" Amy said.

The porcupine leader was hovering over Shadow, and flipped him over so his back was against the ground. Shadow was too weak to fight back. The porcupine leader put a foot on his stomach and stomped on him really hard. Shadow continuously yelped in pain as his abdomen was repeatedly getting stomped on.

"No! Stop!" Amy begged.

The porcupine leader stopped stomping on him and watched as he crawled on his knees and hands. Before he could get up, the porcupine leader kicked Shadow in the face.

"SHADOW!" Amy said.

Amy felt tears fall from her eyes as the leader continued beating the dark hedgehog. The leader evilly laughed and watched as Shadow began to bleed from his mouth. The leader picked Shadow up by the collar and punched him straight in the face. He fell on his back, almost losing conscious.

"And you call yourself the 'ultimate lifeform'!? How pathetic!" The porcupine leader said.

Amy sobbed. She knew Shadow was hurt, and couldn't watch him get beat anymore.

"Stop, please!" Amy begged.

"Shut up!" The porcupine leader said.

Shadow was bleeding from several spots on his body. He groaned, slowly lifting his eyelids.

"Amy..." Shadow said.

"Awe, how cute." The leader said.

The leader lifted Amy into the air by pulling her quills. Amy yelped in pain as the leader continued torturing the two hedgehogs.

"The ultimate lifeform actually has feelings for you. Isn't that just adorable." The leader said.

The leader threw Amy on the ground, right next to Shadow. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at them, but before he could shoot them, a pan was met to his head. He lost conscious and landed on the ground. Amy opened her eyes to look at the person who saved her and Shadow. It was the library lady that she met at the library after checking out that book.

"Its, you!" Amy said. "What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Morisa is okay, right?" She asked.

"Morisa? How do you know about her?"

The librarian sighed.

"Because... I'm her mother."


	10. The Truth

Amy was shocked with disbelief.

"W-What!?" Amy said.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need to get you two out of here." The librarian said.

The librarian carried the two hedgehogs into her truck and drove them back to Station Square. When they arrived there, Amy allowed them all to stay at her house. Amy was so glad go finally be home. The librarian laid Amy and Shadow down on the bed. Shadow was beginning to wake up, while Amy was already wide awake.

"Amy..." Shadow said.

Amy turned her attention towards Shadow, who was laying on his back. The librarian was able to heal some of his wounds and injuries, so now Amy wasn't the only one wearing ace wrapping. When Shadow was awake, he sat up and rubbed his aching head.

"Amy, are you alright?" Shadow asked.

Amy nodded.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Amy asked.

Shadow nodded. Shadow then looked up at the librarian, who had took a seat in front of the bed. In all honesty, the librarian didn't know where to begin. She was expecting to find them in Full Forest at all.

"I, guess its best to introduce myself. My name is Michelle, Morisa's mother. Since I know you both has several questions to ask me, than feel free to-"

"Is the myth true? How long did you know about the underground facility me and Shadow wee trapped in? Do you know about it? Why was the house rebuilt? Who rebuilt it? Did you know about Morisa still being alive? Did you-"

"Amy." Shadow said, cutting her off.

Amy nervously laughed and cleared her throat.

"S-Sorry...Ugh, did you know about Morisa, still being alive?" Amy asked calmly.

"Yes, but I wasn't cable of bringing her back to the surface while staying alive. It was too risky for both me and Morisa." Michelle said. "Here, allow me to explain what happened."

Michelle cleared her throat.

"It all started the day me and my husband were arguing."

* * *

_"I work just as hard as you do!" Michelle yelled._

_"Oh sure, all you do is sit your lazy ass at home! If that's what you call working, than I should've been working a long time ago, because I need a break from you!" Morris, the dad, yelled._

_"Oh get real! All you do is sit behind a desk all day, while I cook, clean and work!"_

_"Well, 'sitting behind a desk', is the reason we can even afford food for you to cook, a home for you to clean and a place for you to work-" _

_"Why are you always making me feel as if I do nothing but stand in the way!? You hardly even have a decent conversation with me anymore without arguing-"_

_"And this is my fault!?"_

_"I didn't say it was your fault!" _

_Michelle and Morris continued arguing, while their daughter sat in her room with her, trying to block out their conversation. She had her hands over her ears, and her eyes squeezed shut. Every light in her room was on, even though it wasn't nighttime yet. _

_"You know what? I'm done! This relationship is officially over!" Michelle yelled._

_"Fine by me, bitch!" Morris yelled._

_They quickly packed their stuff, still yelling at each other. And pretty soon, they left. Michelle thought Morris took Morisa, and Morisa thought Michelle too Morisa. But Morisa was still in her room, alone, and scared. Nighttime arrived, and that's when Morisa got really scared. She ran downstairs, hoping to see her mother and father. _

_"Mom? Dad?" Morisa called out. "Where are you? Please-" _

_Morisa gasped when she heard a glass break from the kitchen. She wasn't alone, but her parents weren't there. Someone, no, something else was in the house. Morisa began to panic, and tried turning on the lights. But they wouldn't come on. Morisa was on the verge of tears, for everywhere she turned, she seen darkness. _

_She screamed several times, screaming 'Help!' every now and then. Her sanity was slowly slipping away as the seconds turned into minutes. Tears rushed down the little girl's cheeks, until she spotted something in her parent's bedroom. A small box of matches rested on the floor. She swiped up the matches and lit one, before throwing it on the carpet. She soon lit more, and threw it on the bed._

_The entire house began to light on fire, lighting its way through darkness. A smiled formed on Morisa's face, now that she could see. She began laughing, her sanity officially lost, not caring that her house was burning down. Until, the fire made contact with her leg, and harshly burned it. Morisa yelped, and soon snapped back to reality and sanity. She then realized what was happening._

_"Uh, oh..." Morisa said._

_Soon, the house broken down, and a hole was formed on the floor. Morisa fell through that hole, the hole of darkness. One last scream echoed within the house, until eventually, it broke down. Morisa was never heard of, again._

* * *

The librarian sighed and looked back up at the two hedgehogs.

"I called Morris a day later after I heard our old house burnt down. I asked if he had Morisa, and he told me that he thought I had Morisa. So we went to the house, where the fire fighters were trying to put out the fire."

* * *

_Michelle and Morris immediately parked in front of the house and jumped out their car. They watched as their house burned and fell down._

_"MORISA!" Michelle yelled._

_Michelle ran towards the house, but Morris was quick to hold her back. _

_"Michelle, don't!" Morris said._

_Tears rushed down Michelle's face as she watched her house burn down. Sorrow consumed the poor mother as well as the poor father. Michelle sobbed quite loudly while falling on her knees. Morris kneeled down and pulled her into a hug, allowing her to unleash her tears on his chest. Michelle repeatedly said Morisa's name as if she would respond. Morris rubbed her back as the fire began to cool down._

* * *

"I wrote a book about it, about a week later, explaining what happened. I started visiting the house, putting teddy bears and stuffed animals on the front porch. But when I came back, I would see them disappear. I wondered why the stuffed animals were disappearing from the porch, but I ignored that thought. Until I came back the next day, and seen that the house was rebuilt, exactly the way it first looked. Except, darker. So I decided to enter the house."

* * *

_Michelle slowly turned the doorknob and entered the house. Everything looked clean, yet dark, and gloomy. The rooms were dark, and now source of light were shining within the house._

_"Hello?" Michelle called out._

_Michelle soon went up to Morisa's bedroom. There, she saw the unbelievable. Her daughter was sitting on the bed, holding the teddy bears Michelle left on the porch. Her physical appearance, wasn't the same. Her burnt leg, missing eyes, gray skin and black hair was all unusual. It disturbed and frightened Michelle, but Michelle still reached out to her daughter._

_"Morisa?" Michelle called out._

_Morisa looked at her mother with an emotionless facial expression. Soon, everything went black, and Morisa disappeared. Michelle eventually returned home and began writing about what she saw._

* * *

"About a week later, I returned and found her diary. It talked about all sort of unbelievable things. So I wrote those down too. I named her, 'Lil Miss Pitch Black' and put it in the library. Then I realized, I made a horrible mistake. So I creeped inside of your house, Amy, and tore out the last pages so that you wouldn't visit the little girl. I knew if someone did visit her, she'd wind up killing that someone."

Amy and Shadow were adjusting to this new piece of information.

"So...you knew about this, all along?" Amy asked.

"Yes...I knew people wouldn't believe me if I told them. And if they did, they would most-likely visit my old house. That would be a bad idea..."

"Do you know anything about why Morisa gained black veins and a creepy voice suddenly?"

Michelle froze.

"Did you...make her..."

Michelle paused for a second.

"Angry?" Michelle asked.

"Kind of..." Amy answered.

Michelle sighed and pulled out some written paper and handed it to Amy. Amy unfolded it, and realized that it was the torn out pages of the Lil Miss Pitch Black book. It read,

**Soon, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Morisa was nowhere to be found. Until, the mother visited the old house. She seen her own daughter several times, but not how she wanted. Whenever she saw her, she looked disturbing and abnormal. The mother knew she had made a terrible mistake. But there was nothing she could do. One day, she decided to spy on Morisa. Morisa was face-to-face with humans who held guns at her in fear. One of the men shot Morisa, but it caused no affect.**

**Morisa growled, and black veins began to reveal, looking like cracks in her gray skin. Her nails began to sharpen, looking like daggers, in her small hands. Her voice began to change, sounding monstrous, and dangerous. Morisa tore those people to pieces, not caring for their pain. When she was finished, she ran away. Her mother was left heart broken. **

**That girl was no longer her daughter, but instead, a monster. A monster known as 'Lil Miss Pitch Black'. She hides in the darkness, of the night. Singing, playing, and living her undead life. Lil Miss Pitch Black is still out there. Still out there, in the darkness. **

That was the end of the page. Amy felt somewhat...angry.

"How could you say such a thing?" Amy asked. "She isn't a monster."

Michelle chuckled and shook her head.

"I wished she wasn't-"  
"She isn't!"

"Amy-"

Amy interrupted Shadow.

"No Shadow! I will speak if I want! You can't stop me!"

Shadow was surprised, as well as Michelle.

"This is your own daughter for crying out loud! She is a nice little girl, and if those guys would've minded their own damn business, maybe they would've never got torn apart!"

"But I-"

"You call yourself a mother!? You've been hiding this from everyone, and you made Morisa seem like a bad person, but she isn't! She's just misunderstood and alone! I promised that I'd be her friend, and I'm going to keep that promise!"

Amy dragged Shadow out of the house and towards Full Forest. They were walking. Amy didn't know why she just stormed out of the house like that, but she did. Shadow walked beside her.

"I can't believe you said that, Amy." Shadow said.

"Well, no one understands Morisa's pain, and I-"

"I think I do." Shadow interrupted.

Amy looked over at Shadow.

"Really?"

Shadow nodded. Amy smiled.

"Thank you." Amy said.

"For what?"

"For understanding."

And with that, they continued towards Full Forest.


End file.
